Monsters in the dark
by Nuity
Summary: Il fait tellement chaud - mais si Ven retire sa couette, les créatures le mangeront vivant. Et puis une nuit, un garçon apparaît. "Tu devrais dormir. Les monstres ne viennent pas quand je suis là." / Pré-slash.


Quand j'ai écrit ça, les cours n'étaient pas encore finis, et la canicule pas encore commencée.

Maintenant qu'il fait trente degrés dans ma chambre, je réalise l'incommensurable courage de Ven.

Bref. J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais les fics avec des gosses ? _j'adore les fics avec des gosses_. Ecrit pour la Nuit de l'Ecriture, celui-là aussi, sur le thème "achlutophobie" (la peur du noir). Ceci est un UA que j'adorerais développer alors si un jour, une séquelle se pointe, ne soyez pas surpris.

Kissu, bonne lecture.

* * *

La couverture pèse lourd sur Ven. Une nuit de canicule est toujours oppressante, encore plus lorsque la chaleur est humide – la tête lui tourne et il se sent mal, a l'impression de respirer du brouillard tiède et épais, de ne pas respirer du tout. Il est même à peu près sûr qu'il va mourir étouffé, mais tant pis, après tout sa couette le protège, c'est Aqua qui lui a dit, et Aqua, elle a toujours raison. Enfin, avant elle avait toujours raison. Maintenant, il ne la voit plus trop. Elle est occupée à chercher celui qu'elle aime, lui a-t-elle dit. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas loin, elle l'entend appeler, et elle ira jusqu'en Enfer s'il le faut. Le truc, c'est que du coup, elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour lui. Et puis, à onze ans, on ne dort plus avec sa mère adoptive. On est trop vieux pour ça, et on doit savoir combattre ses propres démons.

Dommage que Ven, lui, ne sache rien faire d'autre que de serrer sa couverture entre ses poings comme si sa vie en dépendait – et c'est le cas. Il sait que des choses se terrent dans le noir. Il ne les a jamais vues, et pourtant il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. Elles sont sombres avec des yeux de fouine et elles le dévoreront vivant s'il les laisse s'approcher.

La chaleur vaut mieux que la souffrance, enfin, il croit.

Son cœur va peut-être exploser dans sa poitrine, cela dit. Il en est certain, le petit organe veut s'échapper de sa cage thoracique; d'abord, ça n'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle ça une cage. Les cages, c'est mal. La nuit c'est un peu une cage aussi. Enfin, la nuit sans lune, en tous cas. Quand il fait tout noir et que les monstres grattent le sol avec leurs griffes invisibles, toujours sorties au cas où il céderait et jetterait la couette au loin. Ca a peu de chances d'arriver. Sauf s'il devient fou.

Quand même, comme il ne faudrait pas qu'il meure, il décide de sortir la tête de sous sa protection, juste quelques instants, pour respirer un air un peu moins désagréable, peut-être un peu moins chaud s'il a de la chance. Et puis, peut-être que les créatures sont comme des souris et qu'elles prendront peur si jamais il hurle.

On peut toujours espérer.

L'oxygène lui donne toujours plus l'impression de le tuer que de le maintenir en vie même en dehors de la couette, mais une légère brise venant de la fenêtre entrouverte – Aqua a insisté, il faut qu'il puisse respirer et elle ne sera pas là pour s'occuper de lui cette fois, elle est partie chercher l'autre – lui caresse le visage, efface un peu la sueur qui coule le long de son front et y colle ses cheveux blonds. Il devrait peut-être les couper, ils sont encombrants et s'il les laisse pousser ils finiront par boucler et il ressemblera à un petit mouton. Les moutons ça pue.

Il cligne des paupières, regarde autour de lui. Nul monstre en vue, mais un garçon, assis sur sa chaise de bureau, les genoux ramenés contre lui, le fixe avec curiosité. Ses yeux sont jaunes, donc ça ne peut pas être un monstre – les monstres les ont rouges – mais il ne peut pas en voir plus, pas assez de lumière.

Aqua lui a répété de se méfier des étrangers, mais il n'y arrive jamais. Il y a toujours du bon en les gens, il pense.

« Tu es qui ? » murmure-t-il finalement, ses mots un peu étouffés de crainte d'attirer les monstres. « C'est dangereux de rester sans couette la nuit. »

Les yeux de l'inconnu s'agrandissent, comme s'il était incrédule, et il le regarde avec plus d'intensité si c'est possible. Un moment de flottement s'écoule et le blond se dit qu'il a peut-être oublié comment parler, mais l'autre finit par contredire sa théorie.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix est rauque, hésitante, comme s'il n'avait pas utilisé ses cordes vocales depuis très longtemps. C'est peut-être le cas – et s'il ignore une règle si primordiale, pourquoi les créatures ne l'ont-il pas encore mangé ?

« C'est ma maman qui me l'a dit. Si tu le fais pas, les monstres viennent et ils t'avalent tout cru. Enfin, c'est pas ma vraie maman, mais elle m'a adopté. Elle est gentille, mais pas trop là en ce moment. Elle cherche son amoureux. Tu l'as vue ? Au fait, moi c'est Ventus. Ven. »

Nouveau regard.

« Ventus. » Son nom sonne étrange, dit comme ça, comme si c'était une autre langue, oubliée depuis très longtemps. « Ven... Les monstres ont peur, eux aussi. De moi. Ils m'appellent Vanitas, parfois. »

Ven considère l'idée de retourner sous sa couette.

« Tu fais peur aux monstres ?

\- Oui. Les petits monstres ont peur des gros monstres. »

Le garçon blond penche la tête sur le côté, intrigué Vanitas; n'a pas l'air d'un monstre. Il parle comme lui, et comme il éloigne les autres, Ven a l'impression de pouvoir respirer un peu plus librement. Il repousse même la couverture jusqu'à ses pieds.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » reprend l'autre. Il ne cligne jamais des yeux, remarque Ven.

« Non. J'ai trop chaud et si j'enlève la couette, le noir me mangera.

\- C'est un peu stupide.

\- Même pas vrai. »

Il se sent vexé, se retourne. C'est pas stupide, d'abord. Aqua a dit que ça s'appelait de l' _achlutophobie_. La peur du noir. Un mot compliqué, mais au moins, il sait qu'il n'est pas juste un bébé. L'hiver, il met une veilleuse – mais l'été, les moustiques convoitent son sang, alors il préfère ne pas prendre de risques. Il a besoin de toutes ses forces, au cas où les créatures viendraient la journée aussi.

« Tu dois être fatigué. Les humains ont besoin de dormir, c'est le vieux qui me l'a dit.

\- C'est vrai. Mais au moins je suis vivant. »

Ven se retourne à temps pour voir Vanitas acquiescer, sa honte déjà oubliée.

« Tu devrais dormir. Les monstres ne viennent pas quand je suis là.

\- Tu vas rester là alors ?

\- Oui. Ca te gêne ?

\- Non. Tu ne dors pas, toi ?

\- Non. Quand je dors, c'est comme si j'étais mort et c'est horrible.

\- D'accord.

\- Bonne nuit, alors.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Tu seras là demain ?

\- Peut-être. »

Dans ses rêves, Ven voit le garçon aux yeux jaunes. Il a l'air triste.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveille, il est seul dans sa chambre.


End file.
